Certain Candy and Junk Food He Does Not Eat
by waterrain
Summary: There are some certain candy's and junk food that America does not eat at the World Meeting's anymore.
1. Skittles

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. ****Ariana-tan was nice enough to Beta this chapter for me.**

**Certain Candy and Junk Food He Does Not Eat**

**By Waterrain**

America was happily eating his Skittles at the world meeting when England suddenly tapped him on the shoulder and caused him to choke on one.

'Can't spit it out,' America thought to himself as he swallowed it down. 'It was just one evil little Skittle. I'm not going to hate Skittles just because of one bad one.'

He gasped out heavily to get some air, his lips parted, and then noticed all of the other Nations were staring at him in confusion.

"A Skittle tried to kill me, and it's England's fault." America stated bluntly, puffing out his cheeks.

"How the bloody hell is it my fault?" England asked in annoyance, his arms crossed, but then he thought for a moment and sighed heavily, as it was sort of his fault in a way.

"I had to swallow it and I couldn't enjoy the taste of it," America said sulkily and he didn't notice France's perverted grin or England slapping himself on the head.

'It is my fault that he discovered Skittles,' England thought to himself, wishing that America had never known about Skittles.

"You had to swallow? Did it hurt, vee?" Italy asked innocently; he was smiling cheerfully, and his eyes were full of amusement. Germany smacked Italy in the back of the head, his cheeks flushed. Japan's cheeks were a faint shade of pink. China sighed softly to himself for America is still an innocent child, not knowing about what everyone else is thinking.

"Yep, but it didn't hurt. Sure was a surprise, though," America replied honestly, and he blinked his blue eyes for a moment. "Anyway, have any of you ever choked on a Skittle?"

England groaned and shook his head. France grinned at America; he started to make his way towards him, but was stopped by England. China smiled faintly and then he whispered into America's right ear what everyone was thinking. America's eyes widened, he gasped, and his cheeks turned red.

"I'm not ever eating another Skittle in front of you guys," America stated firmly and then added happily while smiling brightly (he was hiding his embarrassment about the other Nations' thoughts), "Let's go on with the World Meeting and forget about the Skittle that I swallowed."

Italy covered up his giggles with a cough and Germany sighed deeply while thinking to himself, 'Nothing is going to get done today again.' France grinned at America, Greece had fallen asleep, Japan was still faintly blushing, China shook his head, and England groaned.

"You should not have mentioned it again, America," Russia commented innocently, and America glared at him. "Will you eat Skittles here again? Your eating habits are rather amusing, da."

"Hell no," America said simply, frowning to himself. "Creeps and perverts are in this room. Let's get this meeting over with, okay?"

**Please review and thank you.**

**Skittles were first made commercially in 1974 by a British company. They were first introduced in North America in 1979 as an import candy. In 1982, domestic production of Skittles began in the United States.**


	2. Liquid Chocolate

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. ****Ariana-tan was nice enough to Beta this chapter for me.**

**Certain Candy and Junk Food He Does Not Eat**

**By Waterrain**

America was drinking liquid chocolate, slurping and spilling a little on his lips while messily gulping it down. England blushed and wondered why America was such a clueless dolt. Japan was silently taking a few photos, China was smiling faintly, and France was staring, but America didn't notice because he was too busy enjoying his liquid chocolate and ignoring everyone because he was still a bit upset.

'Creeps are thinking about when I choked on my skittle and almost died' America thought to himself, smiling happily. 'At least this chocolate will help me to ignore them.'

"America, are you done with your chocolate?" Germany managed to ask as he forced away a blush. America licked the liquid chocolate off of his lips and then nodded.

"Yep," America commented happily and threw away his extra-large cup. "I feel much better, and I'm no longer upset."

"You look rather exotic, da," Russia commented innocently to America, watching as those blue eyes narrowed.

"Stop insulting me by saying I'm an oddball," America stated calmly as France hugged him.

"You looked like a sex kitten, my dear America. Be my kitty and play with –" France purred into America's right ear, causing England to smack him in the back of the head.

"What?" America asked in confusion, tilting his head.

"Licking, slurping, gulping, and making those sounds," France managed to say before England threw him out the door. America's eyes widened. Russia quietly walked out and grabbed France by the throat.

"Do not call my comrade a sex kitten," Russia said firmly, giving a twisted smile. "Otherwise, you might find yourself without any, as some would say, 'vital regions', and I believe you want to keep your lower regions. So no calling America a sex kitten."

France looked at Russia in horror and then managed to whisper a choked, "Okay."

"What the hell is a sex kitten? What did that creep mean by 'making those sounds'?" America asked them, but he only received silence.

"France has gone along with Russia, so this World Meeting is over," Germany stated firmly, and everyone quickly walked out, leaving America behind.

America frowned to himself. "Note to self: drinking liquid chocolate is not a good thing to do at a World Meeting," America muttered to himself and then sulked because everyone had left him behind.

But then Russia walked in and smiled at America. "No need to worry about France calling you names. I have taken care of it, da," Russia told him calmly and watched as America glared at him.

'Best not to say for him to not drink liquid chocolate. Otherwise, he will drink it every World Meeting, just because I tell him not to drink it,' Russia thought to himself.

"Great. Now I can't beat him up for insulting me since you have already taken care of it. I don't want to kick a dog that's already down for the count," America stated bluntly and walked out of the room, leaving behind a smiling Russia.

**Please review and thank you.**


	3. Strawberry Covered Banana

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Certain Candy and Junk Food He Does Not Eat**

**By Waterrain**

America was eating a strawberry covered banana and he was enjoying the favor of it.

"Are you enjoying that banana?" France asked causally, a perverted grin on his lips, and he had his eyebrows moving in a suggestive way. "Do you love bananas that much my dear America?"

"France, You are acting creepy. Get away from me and my heroically awesome strawberry covered banana." America stated flatly and he pushed him away with his free hand. Russia was watching the exchange with amusement.

"How can you be so bloody perverted in the morning, Frog?" England asked in an irritated voice as he looked at France.

"I have no idea what you are talking about at all." France replied innocently, but his perverse smile and eyes gave him away. America decided to sit next to Russia and went on eating his banana.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about you lousy frog." England stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"Want to bet England ends up screaming before France?" Russia asked calmly as he looked at America.

"Sure because England always end up screaming before France." America said to the violet eyed Nation.

"I bet France will scream before England." Russia commented innocently, he stood up, and swiftly covered France's eyes with a firm grip.

"AH!" France screamed shrilly and he decided to hide behind a curtain away from the smiling violet eyed Nation.

"See I win the bet, da." Russia said cheerfully as he looked at America. "You have to eat six of those strawberry covered banana's slowly in front of me. After the meeting and we will be leaving together. So that I will know that you won't bail out on me."

'I'm not going to eat strawberry covered banana's again at a meeting.' America briefly thought and he wondered why Russia wanted to see him eat those banana's slowly, but then again Russia is really odd. The other Nation's walked in and wondered why France was hiding behind a curtain, but then again France has some issues.

**Please review and thank you.**


End file.
